Prom Night no its not a horror
by Sheikah Ninja
Summary: It is one of the biggest time in a seniors life, the prom. But Kadaj doesn't have a date. Can he fine one in time? Or will he go lonley? Kadaj/OC


**Hey, it's another one by kadajcrazed. Hehe. You know I love you all right? Well this one is goning to be a one shot. I hope yall like it.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kadaj walked down the hall of his high school. Sighing to himself, he wondered who to take to the prom. It was coming up and he still didn't have a date. Cloud was, of course, taking Tifa. Zack was taking Aeris, and Reno, his best friend, was taking Elena. Or so Reno thought. He still had to ask her yet. Kadaj laughed and was awarded a strange look from one of the kids in the hall. Catching up with his friends, Zack, Cloud and Reno, they walked out of the school.

"Ha ha," Reno taunted Kadaj, "Elena said yes. So you are the last one to get a date to prom." He ducked out of reach as Kadaj threw a playful punch at his head. "So….. Who you going to ask? Hu? You know lots of chicks dig you. You could be popular if you wanted."

Kadaj ducked his head and blushed. "Na, I don't want to be popular. I got you guys and I'm just fine with that." Grabbing his friends, he gave them all a hug. Tifa and Arise joined them a few minuets later.

"Hey boys," Tifa called out. She came over and kissed Cloud. Kadaj looked away. It always sort of pained him to see them like this. Maybe because he didn't have anybody to share that kind of thing with.

They left and so did Zack and Arise. Reno and Kadaj walked down the halls to their lockers. As always they were side-by-side. Getting his keys and helmet out of his locker, Kadaj closed it and turned to Reno. "Well bud, I'm headed out. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave Reno a high five and left.

Walking down the hall, he ran right into another person. Helmet, keys, books and paper went every which way. "I'm sorry" he said as he bent to help pick up papers. When he looked up he was surprised to see that it was the girl that sat next to him in Trig.

"No it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." She blushed when she saw him staring at her.

"Wha-? No it's my fault. I don't really watch where I'm going." They stood up, papers and such in order. "Your name is Alice right? Don't you sit next to me in Trig?"

She was surprised that he knew that. She had a huge crush on Kadaj but was too scared to say anything. Her dream was that he would ask her to prom. "Y-ya. I do. You help me a lot when I don't understand something. You're really smart."

Now it was his turn to blush. "Na, just my brother is really good at math and he's good at explaining it. Well I'll see you tomorrow in math. Later" he gave her a salute and walked off. Getting on his sports bike, he pulled his helmet on and drove off.

Alice sighed as she walked to where her brother was waiting. Vincent sat waiting in his cherry red convertible. "What took you so long? I would like to get home before Mom and Dad start fighting again." Alice heaved a sigh. Her parents were always fighting. If not about one thing, always another. Bills, work, the kids, on and on. Vincent took cares of Alice and himself most of the time. But no one at school knew. She felt ashamed that her parents were always fighting.

So, throwing her bag into the back of the car, she climbed in the passenger's seat and Vincent headed for home. "How was work to day Vincent?" Vincent worked the last half of the school day because he only needed a few more credits to graduate.

"Eh, it was ok. Boring. Not much happened. I would rather hear about your day. Why were you so late to meet me out back? What took so long?"

Alice blushed. "Nothing. I just bumped into someone and dropped my stuff."

Vincent gave her a sideways glance. "Ok." He dropped it, knowing that she wouldn't tell him why she was acting so spacey. When they arrived at home, their parents hadn't arrived yet so they were able to get homework done and dinner cooked and eaten before their parents showed up. When their mom pulled into the drive, they both vanished into their rooms. Both of them knew what would happen in the next half hour at the longest.

When their dad pulled in, all hell broke loose. First it was that he didn't get any laundry washed considering everyone was gone all day. Then it was there were a couple of glasses that hadn't gotten washed because they had used them after they had washed the dishes. On and on he ranted. He was drunk. There is no other explanation of why he was so late and the way he was acting right now.

Then their mom added fuel to the fire. She yelled back at him that he never did anything around the house and he has no right to yell that a few things didn't get done. On and on it raged into the night. Alice just covered her ears with a pillow and cried herself to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kadaj pulled up to his house on the north side of town a few minuets after leaving the school. He knew many back streets that he could easily speed along, avoiding cops and traffic. Getting off of his bike, he pulled off his helmet and shook out his hair. He hated wearing that thing but his mom wouldn't let him ride his bike unless he had it on. Walking into his house, he walked over and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Hello honey how was school?" she asked as he walked into the kitchen to find something to eat as an after school snack. She wasn't his real mom. His real mom had died when he was very young. She adopted him when he was about 2 and a half. He never met his dad.

"Eh, it was ok. I ran into Alice today after school." He opened the fridge and stuck his head in, looking for something to eat.

"Oh, really? How is her and her brother doing? I feel so bad for that girl. Her parents always are fighting." She walked into the kitchen and closed the fridge on his head. "I have something in the oven for dinner."

"Ok. I don't know how she is doing. I didn't talk to her that long."

"But I thought you sai-"

"I said I ran into her. As in literately. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into her. We both dropped our stuff so I had to help her pick it up before I could leave." He walked towards the stairs to his room. "I'm going to go up stairs to do homework. Could you call me down for dinner?"

"Yea, I'll call you down."

"Thanks Mom." Kadaj ran up to his room and hoped on to the computer. Grabbing his math homework from his bag, he started on it as he waited for the computer and internet to boot up. Looking down at his math book he groaned. "Man I hate math. If only Seph was around he could help me through this." Looking back at the computer he saw that it was booted up and that Cloud and Barret were on IM.

**Kingavalanch** (Barret): hey Spiky. How you doing? Staying out of trouble right?

**Busterswordboy** (Cloud): yea. Y? R u?

**Kingavalanch:** u knows I am.

**Busterswordboy**: How bout u Kadaj? Staying out of trouble?

**Swordsman **(Kadaj): of course I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be talking to you guys right now.

**Busterswordboy**: well that's true.

**Swordsman**: so how r prom preps coming? Got everything u need?

**Kingavalanch**: you taking Tifa there spiky?

**Busterswordboy**: yea I am. And they're going fine Kadaj.

**Kingavalanch**: so how u guys getting there?

**Busterswordboy**: on my bike, how else?

**Kingavalanch:** u can't take a grl to prom on a bike. Come on u got 2 hve more class than that.

**Busterswordboy**: what do you mean? How else am I gonna get her there?

**Kingavalanch**: in your car or something like that. Come on. Taking a grl to prom on a sports bike? That just sucks. And what if her dress gets caught? Or it rains or

Kadaj was laughing at how Barret could go on and on and on. Looking up he saw his brother standing in the door, giving him a questioning look.

**Swordsman**: well I got to go. Seph just got here so maybe he can help me with this stupid math homework.

**Busterswordboy**: ok. See you tomorrow at skool

**Kingavalanch**: man I'm glad I graduated. Talk to you later troublemaker. =)

**(Swordsman has logged off)**

Kadaj looked over at his brother. "Hey Sephiroth. How was work?"

Sephiroth looked down at his little brother. He looked a lot like him. It was kind of frightening. Both of them had been adopted. The agency said that they went together so Sephiroth could look after Kadaj. "Work was work. So why are you on the computer if you have homework?"

"I was waiting for you to get home so you could help me with this stupid math homework. I hate math."

"Do you ever listen during class? Doesn't your teacher explain it?" he gave kadaj a half chuckle half shake of his head. "What do you need help with this time?" Sephiroth helped Kadaj until their mom called them down for dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Next day before school starts.**

Kadaj pulled up to school on his bike. As always he got several jealous looks from some of the boys. He was one of the only few who had a sports bike. Parking next to Cloud's, he got off and pulled off his helmet. Walking up the stairs to school he was greeted by some people that he knew. Getting away always proved a problem. Especially when it came to girls. They always wanted to talk to him and hang _on_ him. It was so annoying. Looking up as he tried to untangle himself from a persistent group of girls, he saw Alice standing down the hall from him. She looked good today. He had never noticed how pretty she was before. Her hair was a soft brown that made her eyes stand out. The look on her face was sad. She turned to walk down the hall just as he got completely untangled from the group of girls.

"Hey, Alice! Wait up!" he ran to catch up with her.

She stopped and waited for him to catch up. Blushing slightly she mumbled to him.

"Sorry didn't catch that" he said to her as he tried to catch his breath.

"I said 'Hi'. Did you finish the homework from math last night?"

"Yea I did. Why?"

"Think you could help me with it at lunch? I didn't understand some of the questions."

"Yea, sure. Well I got to be getting to English. I hate having it first thing in the morning. The stupid teacher has the door closed five minuets before the bell rings so if you aren't there six or seven minuets early, you're late. Well, later." He waved to her as he walked down the hall.

"Hey, watch ou-"too late. Kadaj had already walked into a wall and dropped his stuff. She laughed as he blushed and bent down to pick up his stuff. Hurrying down the hall, he got to English class and slid into his seat between Cloud and Reno.

"You almost didn't make it in time. What took you so long?" Reno questioned Kadaj.

"I was talking to Alice." Blushing he admitted, "Then I ran into a wall and dropped my stuff." Reno burst out laughing. The teacher glared at him and Reno quieted down.

"Really? You ran into a wall? You never run into anything. Man, I wish I was there to see that." The teacher called for the kids' attention and the class started.

An hour and a half later, Kadaj and Reno walked out of the class together with Cloud close behind. "Man that was boring. That was worse than usual." Kadaj stifled a yawn.

"Well, at least we only have one more class till lunch. That's one good thing about these long days." Reno was always looking foreword to lunch.

"Yea, but I'm helping Alice with math so I'll see you in 4th." Reno gave him a funny look. "What? She asked me if I would help her this morning and I said yes. That's all."

Reno laughed. "Sure. Look, I know she likes you. You know she likes you. If you don't want to have any serious relationship with her, let her know before she gets the idea in her head. Otherwise, it'll just hurt her more when she tries something and you shut her down."

Kadaj glared at Reno. "I'm not a little kid. I know that. And maybe I do. Did you ever think of that?" Kadaj turned and stormed down the hall to Science. People took one look at his face and got out of the way. He hadn't even considered that he might like Alice. But after he said that to Reno, he began to wonder. Did he like Alice? Yes he did. He was sure of that. She was sweet, smart, funny and caring. So he would ask her to prom after he helped her with math at lunch.

Walking into Science, he sat down next Yuffie.

"Hey Kadaj. Wow you look like you're ready to kill someone. What happened?"

"Yes and that person would be Reno." Kadaj sighed. "Well, not kill him. But I'm a bit mad at him. He's trying to tell me how not to hurt a girl."

Yuffie's ears perked up at "girl". "What girl?"

Kadaj heaved a sigh. Now he had done it. Thankfully they where watching a movie in class. They had to take fifteen notes but Kadaj had taken more than he needed to the last time so he only needed a few more. Folding his notes over after he had hi last few he wrote to Yuffie: _ you know that girl that sits next to me in Trig?_ He pushed the notebook to her.

Yuffie read it and wrote down on it:_ yea, I know her. She's really pretty. And _nice_. And we are actually friends._

Kadaj read it and was surprised. _Really?_

_Yea. Why?_

_Well she's the one Reno told me not to hurt like I was a little kid or something. I'm going to help her with math and he was really out of line trying to tell me what to do._

_Well why would he say anything like that?_

_Cause she likes me._

_She more than likes you Kadaj. She adores you. Really._

Kadaj looked at Yuffie surprised. _ So you think it would be a good idea to ask her to prom?_

_YES!!_ Yuffie nearly jumped up and hugged Kadaj.

_Calm down or the teacher will notice. Then we'll both be in trouble._

_Wait a minuet; are you only going to ask her to prom? As friends? Or is there more to it?_

Kadaj sighed. _I don't know. I do kinda like her but I'm not sure if it's enough to base a relationship off of._

Yuffie pondered it for a minuet. _Your right. But I think that even if you did start dating her at prom, you would grow to like her a lot more. She's really nice. And really sweet._

_Ok. I'll think about it. But you CAN NOT tell her. About anything. Prom possible dating. NOTHING. Or I WILL KILL YOU. _Yuffie knew that he meant it too.

_Ok. I get it._ The bell rang for the end of class. All of the kids handed in their notes and hurried out of the room for lunch.

In the lunch room, Yuffie sat down at their usual table. Everyone was there. Well everyone but Kadaj. He was across the cafeteria with Alice, helping her with her math assignment. "So how is everything going with prom guys?" Yuffie looked over at Cloud and Tifa who where eating their lunch.

Cloud looked up. "Wha-?"

"I said, how are prom preps going?"

"Good."

"How you getting there?

"On my bike. How else?"

"WHAT!? You idiot!! You can't take her to prom on your bike!! You are such--"

Kadaj looked up from the problem he was helping Alice with. He burst out laughing when he looked across the cafeteria and saw Yuffie beating on Cloud with a bread stick. Cloud had his arms over his head trying to fend her off and not die from laughter in the process.

Alice looked up to see what Kadaj was laughing about. Yuffie was one of her friends so she knew that she could get that way. Laughing, she almost fell out of her chair. Catching her arm, Kadaj pulled her back into her chair.

"Lets get back to math," Alice said, slightly breathless. Looking down, she realized that she was done with the assignment. "Well that was easy." Looking over at Kadaj she smiled. "Thanks again for helping me. You make it seem so easy."

Kadaj laughed. "Well you should have seen the trouble my brother had last night trying to teach me it. I think he would have thrown the book, assignment and me all out of my window if Mom hadn't said not to. Mind you, my room is on the second floor." She laughed at that. "There is something I want to ask you though." She looked over at Kadaj slightly confused. "Do you have a date to prom yet?"

She was very surprised. "N-no. I don't. Why do you ask?"

Kadaj looked down at the floor as he felt his cheeks heating up. He hated that he was so nervous at asking Alice to the prom. "Then….. Would you like…. To go to the prom… with me?"

Alice was ecstatic. "YES!!" she grabbed Kadaj in a hug. She pulled back because the realized that she might be making Kadaj slightly uncomfortable. "um.. sorry."

"No really its fine. But unlike Cloud, I have a car so I will pick you up at seven thirty next Saturday. Ok?"

"Yea, ok. Um… do you know where I live?"

"No. how about I drive you home today so I can see where you live and meet your parents."

"Um sure. Can I barrow your cell? I need to call my brother and let him know so he doesn't wait for me after school."

"Ok. Here." Kadaj handed his phone to Alice so she could call her brother.

Dialing her brothers work number, his boss answered. "Hello?"

"Hi is Vincent there? This is his little sister."

"Yea, just a second. Let me go get him."

"Thanks." She waited as he walked off. Looking over at Kadaj, she smiled at him when she saw him looking at her. He wouldn't let her know it but that smile made his heart melt.

"Hello?" Vincent was on the other line.

"Hey it's Alice. I was just calling to let you know that Kadaj was going to drive me home after school so he can see where I live so he can pick me up for prom." All of her sentences ran together.

"What? Slow down. Kadaj is taking you to prom? So he's going to take you home so he can know where to pick you up?"

"Yep you got it."

"Ok, I'll see you at home."

"Bye," hanging up the phone, Alice handed it back to Kadaj. "Thanks."

"No problem." Putting the phone back in his pocket, he realized that they needed to get to class. "Come on, we are going to be late if we don't get going." Standing up he headed towards the doors and to math. Alice stood up and fallowed him out.

Getting to math, they all took a seat as the teacher collected homework and gave the lesson. After having gotten through the lesson quickly he gave them all the last ten minuets in class to work on the homework assignment.

Cloud looked over at kadaj from his seat next to him. "Hey, could you help me?"

"Sure," Kadaj replied with a shrug.

Looking over at the assignment, Cloud asked, "How do you do this problem?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Well how about this one?"

"Nope."

"How are you passing this class? Do you even pay attention?" Cloud was laughing, trying not to be too loud,

"Yea but I don't understand sometimes so I just ask Seph when I get home."

"Ok, what ever," Cloud mumbled as he turned back to his assignment.

Kadaj looked over at Alice and saw that she was working on her assignment too. Sighing he went back to work.

When class got out, Kadaj met Reno as he walked out of his math class. "I hate math. It should be banned from school," Reno grouched.

Kadaj chuckled at Reno's misery. "Well maybe kicking some ass in basketball today will make you feel better. That's what we are doing next in PE." Reno grinned and gave Kadaj a high five before they headed into the boys locker room to change.

Kadaj panted as he took the top of the key with the ball. It was two on two. Him and Reno verses a couple of boys named Zeek and Josh. They were the pride of the boys' basketball team. But they were getting their asses handed to them by Reno and Kadaj. Neither Reno nor Kadaj had a shirt on so the other PE teacher had to keep reminding her girls to get to work. Kadaj smiled as he watched Zeek bend over and put his hands on his knees because he was tired. "All you have to do is give up. Face it, I'm better than you and got more endurance than you. Same with Reno." Kadaj nodded to his partner.

"Hell no," Zeek panted. "I'm not giving up. _My_ partner would kill me." Looking over at Josh, Kadaj saw he was just as tired as Zeek.

"Suit yourself." Passing the ball to Reno, Reno put it up with a _swoosh_. **(A/N not good at sports stuff.) "**And that's game. Walking over to where he had thrown his shirt, he saw Alice standing in the door. She was wearing a PE uniform too. He hadn't realized that she was in the gym. Blushing slightly, he walked over to talk to her. "Well it looks like I'm gonna be a lil late getting out of her. I need to take a shower before I leave so I'll meet you by your locker?" he looked at Alice waiting for a reply.

Realizing that Kadaj was talking to her, she snapped back out of her daydream. "Wha-? Oh yea I'll meet you there. But there is no need to rush." Smiling she waved as she walked away. But she didn't run into a wall like Kadaj had when he did that. Looking back over at Reno, he saw that he was giving him a dirty look. "What?" he walked towards the boys' locker room.

"What are you doing? Do you really want to hurt her?"

"If you're so worried about her, why don't you ask her out so no one can hurt her?" Kadaj slammed his locked as he headed for the shower.

"Wow dude, just calm down. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

Kadaj spun around and glared at Reno. "I'm not going to hurt her. I know what I'm doing." Marching into the shower, he turned on the hot water. Letting it run down his body, sore from the hard game of basketball, he began to relax. Thinking, he realized that he needed to hurry so Alice didn't have to wait to long for him. Hurrying, he saw that Reno had already left by the time he got out of the shower. Normally he would have just waited till he got home to take a shower but since he was taking Alice home; he decided not to smell like the locker room.

Getting out of the locker room, he hurried to Alice's locker. Seeing her standing there, with her back to him, he chose to surprise her. Coming up behind her, he put his hands over her eyes and asked "Guess who?"

"Hmm," Alice put her hand to her chin thinking. "Well the only other person that I know of that is in the school is Kadaj so that is my guess." Turning around she smiled as she saw that she was right.

"Sorry I made you wait so long. But the shower felt good." He walked with her out to the parking lot.

Alice looked around but all she saw was a sports bike. "I thought you said that you had a car?"

"I do but I don't drive it to school. I drive my bike. But when it rains I drive it to school." Walking over to his bike, he threw his helmet to Alice. "You should wear this. I should have brought another one but I didn't know I would be taking you home today. So you wear that one and I'll be fine." Climbing onto his bike, he put the key in the slot and started the bike. Revving the throttle, he looked over at Alice. "Are you coming or not?"

Realizing that she still stood there with the helmet in her hands, she put it on and climbed on behind Kadaj. "Hold on tight. I don't want to lose you off the back." He chuckled as he felt her hold on his waist tighten. "I was just joking. I won't let you fall off. Which way?" Taking off out of the parking lot, he followed her directions to her house. She had a lot of fun, holding onto Kadaj as he raced through the streets.

When they pulled up to her house, Alice saw that her mom and dad where home. Cringing, she got off of the bike and pulled the helmet off. "I guess you should come in and meet my parents." As she got closer to the house, she heard her parents fighting. Turning to look at Kadaj she said, "Maybe I should just call you later." Giving her his number, he still insisted on meeting her parents. "If you insist."

Walking up to her front door, she opened it and walked in. Kadaj fallowed her in and closing the door behind himself. Following her into the living room, it grew quiet in the house as she got her parents attention. "Mom, Dad, this is Kadaj. He asked me to prom today and he thought that it would be nice to come meet you two so you knew who was taking me to prom." Both parents looked at him.

"Hello. I'm Kadaj." He held out his hand and her dad took it in a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," her mom said from the couch. "Would you like something to eat? Or drink?"

"No I need to be on my way home. Still have school work that I need to get done. It was nice to meet you guys."

Alice walked him to the door. "If you ever want to chat either call me or look me up on IM. Names swordsman." Bending down, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He walked over to his bike, pulled on his helmet, started the bike and drove off.

The days went by as prom drew closer. Kadaj spent more and more time with Alice. Eventually she joined their lunch time group. When the day of prom arrived, Kadaj was very nervous. Putting on his tux, he looked into the mirror. Sighing, he went down stairs and said bye to his mom. She was so excited to see her boy growing up. Getting in his car, he drove over to Alice's. When he walked up to the door, he was stunned when he saw her. She had on a knee length silver dress. It had a black trim and it shimmered. What was the weirdest was that it matched his hair in color. "Wow you look amazing."

Alice blushed and replied, "Thanks, so do you." Saying good-bye to her parents, she walked over and got in the passenger side of his car **(A/N. choose one. What ever kind you like)** Driving to prom, they met up with Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Arise, Reno, Elena and Yuffie. They had a lot of fun. Dancing, talking and just hanging out.

A slow song came on and Cloud and Tifa, and Zack and Arise got up to dance. Kadaj looked at Alice then at Yuffie. Yuffie gave him a nod of encouragement. Standing up and walking over to Alice, he held out a hand and asked, "Would you like to dance?" Nodding, she let him lead her out onto the floor. Putting her arms around his neck, she felt his slide around her waist. Half way through the song, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "I have a question for you." Looking up at him, she was slightly confused. "Would you like to be my girlfriend? I mean seriously?"

She was surprised. She couldn't even talk. All she could do was nod. Kadaj smiled as he bent his head down and presses a soft kiss to her lips. Holding on tight, he deepened the kiss. Pulling away, he saw that she was smiling. Holding her close, he continued to dance with his girlfriend.

Looking over at Kadaj, Reno smiled. He saw him kiss Alice. He knew that it would happen. Turning back to his date, he sighed. Oh well, at least Kadaj was happy. He was glad about that.

The next day at school, everyone was talking about prom. It was a night to remember. And everyone would for a long time to come. Kadaj and Alice sated together until they graduated and got married. What happened after that is another story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**It's finally done. Almost 12 pages long on Microsoft. Wow I like it. Please review. I know the ending was kinda crappy but it's the best I could think of. I'm not good at relationship things.**


End file.
